


Mistake and Regret

by azmadeus_mozart



Series: step-siblings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Siblings, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, just been a while…” Makoto lied – he wasn’t about to let the older male know that he didn’t have any experience in this field. That could be embarrassing – especially depending on the way that Kuroo responded to the news. “It feels better now, you can keep going.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kuroo partner on tumblr in our Step-sibling verse. She sent a drunken makeout meme and then I wrote this. I haven't actually checked any of the writing myself, I did write it when I was very tired - as most people tend to do~ SO! There will be mistakes and for that I am sorry. This is intended for a mature audience.

What had started as a shady and drunken game of spin the bottle had turned into something much more; a migration to a dark corner beneath the stairwell had followed. Hanamiya and Kuroo had gotten a little too into the kiss from the game and retreated; from there… it was something a lot more intense, their drunken stupor and hormones getting the absolute best of them.

                Hanamiya could feel Kuroo’s tongue flicking sensually against his anus; a place he believed no tongue should ever go. Until it was actually happening; Makoto had never seen the appeal in rimming – then again, the Kirisaki Spider had absolutely no experience of the erotic kind as we all know, using your hand doesn’t count. He let out a strangled moan.

Neither boy was sure exactly where they were; a room in the house where the party was being held. Kuroo himself had attended the party prepared with supplies in case he were to get laid; he was having an off period with his on again off again partner – he never would have thought that he’d be getting lucky with his step-brother of all people! It was an odd situation, but he found himself not really detesting it.

                Being sportsmen, the two of them didn’t really mind their morning bathroom routines crossing over; it definitely saved on time and they could ask each other advice over stupid things. Really it was more a _‘don’t embarrass me at school.’_ Talk while someone was peeing or brushing his teeth, shaving his stubble as the other showered behind the screen. There was nothing sexual about it – it only served for functionality; it was a little familiar as well because these sorts of things happened in the change rooms at school.

However, that situation and the one at hand were two entirely different things. Kuroo continued to use his tongue on the younger male; his hand cautiously feeling out Hanamiya’s genitals. Light exploratory touches. It primarily served as a way to give Hanamiya something he was probably used to – but light enough so it wouldn’t get him anywhere near the edge while Kuroo prepared him.

                “Firmer.” Makoto growled; he didn’t understand why the other was being so light handed – he was pretty impatient and had absolutely no experience in doing this with anyone. Perhaps though, if Kuroo were this tepid with his touch on a regular basis; Hanamiya could understand why his boyfriend kept leaving him.

Tetsurou pulled away momentarily. “Oho? Makoto-kun you’re being very impatient.” He playfully chastised his _‘little brother;’_ it was almost wrong to think of him in that capacity considering what they were doing right now. “But I suppose if you want me that badly, we can speed things along.” Kuroo was enjoying himself up until that point; Makoto kept himself really quite clean – which he was grateful for because he didn’t exactly think to check beforehand. The taste was a little salty from the sweat caused by humidity, but other than that – the flesh tasted clean.

                “Just hurry up and get on with it.” Hanamiya complained; he didn’t really care to go on with the whole preparation thing. It seemed like a complete and utter waste of time! Neither of them had really given consent; but neither of them were opposed – a natural curiosity about the other boy seemed to be driving their every drunken move.

Kuroo didn’t give Hanamiya a verbal response, but coated his fingers in lube and inserted the index finger to the knuckle. He twisted it until the muscle permitted entry; continuing to twist as it slid in an out at a slow tempo. Makoto was loosening up really well – he figured it had something to do with the alcohol in his system over the rimming he’d been doing just before. The second finger slipped in with ease; Tetsurou began hooking them looking for that spot that would make the younger shudder with pleasure.

                A grunted filled the air; Hanamiya felt himself bucking onto Kuroo’s fingers. He’d done a little bit of experimentation with that area – but he’d never managed to get it to respond like that. “Eugh, do that again…” Voice thinned and airy – at the rate his brother was working – Makoto was definitely going to lose himself to sensations soon enough. He felt a third finger go in, that knocked the wind right out of him. He was tough and could endure pain – however… that was… that was a different pain to any he’d felt before.

“Ah, did that hurt a little. Sorry.” Kuroo cooed; he stretched forward and placed a kiss on Hanamiya’s shoulder blade – nibbling at it a little. He pulled away just as quickly and applied a little more lube; that should help things out. “You’re a little tight, has it been a while since you’ve done this?” _Or does he normally top?_

                “Yeah, just been a while…” Makoto lied – he wasn’t about to let the older male know that he didn’t have any experience in this field. That could be embarrassing – especially depending on the way that Kuroo responded to the news. “It feels better now, you can keep going.”

So he did, at the words of the younger – Kuroo reinserted the third finger; with the extra lube it slid in with a little more ease. When he felt satisfied with the way Makoto’s body responded to the intrusion. Kuroo prepped himself, rolling on a condom and giving a few strokes as he applied the lube. “Facing each other or turned away?”

                “Away.” There was a good reason for this; Makoto didn’t want to be looking into that Cheshire grin as the other made good work of his arse hole. The decision also based on insecurities. Would he look unappealing during sex? _Possibly._ Why did he care about it? He wasn’t all too sure.  He really didn’t want Kuroo looking at that ugly scarring on his arm either; months later and Makoto still hadn’t very good control over it.

“Alright then; I’m going to enter now, tell me if it hurts.” He aligned the head of his dick against Makoto’s hole and gave a gentle push waiting for the resistance to allow him entry. It took a while with some backing up and moving forward but eventually he was the whole way in. The breathing of his partner rugged, sweat beading in places. “You did well; I’ll give you a minute before I begin moving.” And just to piss off Hanamiya, Kuroo began counting back by sixty.

                As did things speed along to this point; the two boys were quick to get a good rhythm with each other. There was some minor fumbling on Hanamiya’s part – but he pulled it together. They moved against one another, the pace quickened; things progressively speeding along to the climax. Kuroo jerked Hanamiya roughly, at his request. He slammed hard into the younger as Makoto bucked back against him.

When things were done they fell into a silence; they were both still pretty intoxicated but a lot more aware of what had happened. Kuroo noticed pretty instantly that Hanamiya withdrew himself, folding in on himself. The older male changed quickly and helped the other clean up. “Let’s get you home…” He was a little worried but figured by morning, the other would be fine.

                The trek home was a little stiff; the silence a little uncomfortable. There was some amusement however, in trying to keep upright after hitting a couple more drinks. Thankfully they weren’t too far away from the party – their walking took about an hour all up; at home they bid one another a half hearted good night.

A couple of days had passed and Tetsurou noticed that he hadn’t actually seen Makoto since the other night; he’d come to terms with what had happened. He knew it didn’t necessarily mean anything; the casual relationship they had was enjoyable to him – and he enjoyed the affection and comfort that Hanamiya sought from him when his emotions grew too turbulent. But none of that had happened since Saturday night. Their morning routine was completely non-existent and Hanamiya hadn’t come down for lunch or tea.

                Kuroo knocked on the door to Hanamiya’s room.  There was no answer so he let himself in. An object was thrown at him; it shattered on the wall beside him. Kuroo flicked on the light. The light was immediately turned off via the control panel on Makoto’s tablet. “Hanamiya…” Best to use his last name in this case; Tetsurou wasn’t leaving – instead he crossed the floor and sat on the edge of Makoto’s bed – not allowing himself to give up a reaction when the other punched him in the jaw, he probably deserved that.

“Get the fuck out.” Hanamiya seethed from the darkness, he retreated – distancing himself from Kuroo as best he could.

                “No, we need to talk. Tell me what’s wrong.” He was after all, the only person who could actually help considering he was the only person who knew what happened between them. That little trickle of discomfort that he’d felt the last couple of days had turned into regret. Perhaps that was what Makoto felt immediately after coming off his high.

“Don’t wanna.” Makoto was known for acting like a spoiled child at the best of times.

                “This is serious, Makoto. If it’s about the other night; you really do need to tell me.” Because it was his fault; he was the older one. Therefore it was his responsibility, allowing curiosity to get the better of him. Hanamiya was a little attractive, but Kuroo wasn’t attracted to him and he really shouldn’t have slept with him out of his own desperation, he had been desperate that night. He knew that.

“I said get the fuck out.” Makoto shouted, he felt arms slip around him as he was pulled into a cradled position, one hand resting in his hair the other around his waist. Kuroo was honestly the last person he wanted to be touching right now – but this was also something he needed.

                “It is…” He thought something was up, but he was sure saying as such would only bother the younger male. He’d learnt how to deal with Hanamiya pretty effectively over time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about the consequences and you’ve been hurt.” He’s also been hurt. “Makoto, it’s not as bad as you believe though. We’re not blood related brothers, so it’s not incestuous. I know you wish we were blood related, but we’re not. However, I don’t want something to come of the other night – I know you don’t want that either. But; I don’t want it to have been nothing either.”

Hanamiya didn’t say anything and instead sobbed into Kuroo’s shoulder where his face had been brought to rest. The things Kuroo said were true; if the other night had meant nothing at all then it probably would have been a lot worse for him. The question remained. What did it mean?

                “I like you and I like the relationship between us. I don’t know exactly what happened the other night- probably curiosity about each other and each other’s bodies. I know we’re surrounded by naked dudes all the time in the locker rooms, but that’s different. I suppose we can work that out together.” Kuroo wasn’t stupid, their relationship was going to alter now – it’d either be a little more affectionate or the affection would disappear completely. Their morning routine was probably fucked now. Although he realised that there was a difference between attractive and attraction.

“You took my virginity… that’s what happened.” Makoto didn’t really understand why it was such an important concept to him. His parents hadn’t instilled that sort of belief in him. Perhaps it was that he was unable to connect to people – and sex he perceived as the sort of ultimate connection to someone.

                Tetsurou could hardly believe it. Taking the virginity of his little step brother had never been something he’d ever planned on doing; never planned on having sex with him in the first place. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… I am so sorry, Hanamiya…. I assumed that you and Hara have been fucking for years… you’re just so comfortable with each other – that was the only explanation I had…” Shit that sounded like an excuse. “Really though… I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Why didn’t you say something?”

Hanamiya sniffled against the other males shoulder, actually wrapping his arms around Kuroo. “I don’t know… I sorta wanted to know what it would be like… I trusted you so I thought it would be fine.” It had felt really good at the time, but something about it afterwards hadn’t felt quite right, perhaps it was because of the relationship they had and wanted to have; the lack of feelings, the sentimental value that Hanamiya had placed on virginity.

                “Ah, baby no.” Tetsurou cooed; he could pretty much feel Makoto crumbling in his arms; that hadn’t happened since he’d been attacked by the dog Hanamiya’s birth brother set on him. “You know, it can be really special with someone you like even if you’ve had it before. It can be really special each and every time with that person. We did it, we have to accept that and move on from it. I suppose you might say we found a really interesting way to bond. Ultimately, until you confirmed that you were upset. I thought it was a good experience, I do think in a way it’s made us understand each other better.”

“I guess you’re right.” Damn Kuroo talks a lot, but that just means that Makoto doesn’t have to – he can allow someone else to sift through his emotions instead of trying to do it on his own and reach no conclusion. “Just stay with me a while… I haven’t had much sleep.” Not a wink since Saturday; he was glad however – that Kuroo didn’t tell him that it was a drunken mistake. It made him feel a little better about it. “But no funny business!”

                “Of course not; you just lay down and I’ll be right here.” It was going to take time for the rift to disappear but he felt that when it did. Their relationship was going to be much stronger than it is now. A repeat of the other night was never going to happen and that was just fine with Kuroo.


End file.
